


A Jaqueta

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: A Jaqueta [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Jounouchi esquece sua jaqueta no escritório da Kaiba Corporation após uma discussão com Seto, este, num impulso, decide devolver o pertence pessoalmente, entretanto sua decisão acaba desencadeando sentimentos que Kaiba nunca imaginou sentir.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Jaqueta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801720
Kudos: 6





	A Jaqueta

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso em 2017 e foi sofrível revisar para postar aqui, mas admiro a forma como evoluí na escrita e não quero esconder isso, por mais que sinta vergonha desses velhos textos.

Kaiba não sabia o motivo do vira-lata estar latindo para ele e nem tampouco se importava. Jounouchi Katsuya havia entrado em seu escritório sem sua permissão e começara a gritar com ele. O CEO poderia muito bem ter chamado a segurança, mas era um tanto divertido ver aquele projeto de duelista irritado daquela maneira.

— Você é um merda! — Jounouchi exclamou violentamente. Aparentemente Jounouchi estava com tanta raiva que apertava com força a jaqueta verde que segurava na mão esquerda. — Precisava mesmo ter explodido aquela ilha só porque não aguentou perder para o Yugi mais uma vez?

— Espere, é sobre isso que se trata? Francamente, Jounouchi! — Kaiba não podia acreditar que o outro ainda estava pensando nos acontecimentos da semana anterior. Era bem verdade que ele ficara possesso ao perceber que perderia novamente para o seu maior rival, mas a explosão da ilha não tinha nada a ver com isso. Aquele lugar representava o império de armamentos que a Kaiba Corporation foi nas mãos de seu pai adotivo e em como ela se desfez em ruínas quando Kaiba a tomou para si fazendo dela uma nova e grande empresa de jogos e tecnologia. A Kaiba Corporation que projetava armas já não existia mais e o último resquício dela, a ilha, precisava ser aniquilado. — Qual é o seu problema? Saia daqui antes que eu acione a segurança!

— O meu problema? Qual é o seu problema, Kaiba? — Jounouchi deixou a jaqueta escapar de sua mão e, parecendo não se importar com o fato, avançou até a mesa de Kaiba. — Você e Mokuba poderiam ter morrido! Nós procuramos vocês por toda a parte, quando voltamos ao helicóptero tínhamos certeza de que já era tarde demais e... e... — Havia algo estranho no olhar do outro enquanto ele procurava as palavras certas. — E então você aparece todo arrogante pilotando o seu maldito avião como se nada tivesse acontecido! Porra, você me fez ficar preocupado!

— Como eu já te disse há um tempo — Kaiba começou a dizer com desdém —, não preciso que um perdedor como você fique preocupado comigo. Na verdade eu nem vejo motivo para você estar aqui, Jounouchi, se isso era tudo o que tinha a dizer pode ir andando.

Jounouchi abaixou o rosto e encarou seus pés como se estivesse envergonhado. Kaiba não pôde evitar olhar para aquela figura humilhante, por mais que o insultasse e deixasse claro que não estava nem um pouco interessado naquele negócio de amizade, Jounouchi e seus amigos idiotas sempre estavam no seu pé.

— Eu.. eu... — Jounouchi gaguejava mais uma vez. — Eu me importo com o Mokuba e... me importo com _você._ — Ele enfatizou a última palavra de um modo que fez Kaiba engolir em seco, não estava familiarizado com aquela sensação de ser alvo de afeto. Seu irmão era a única pessoa em sua vida que demonstrava esse tipo de coisa a ele e Kaiba não tinha o menor problema com isso, mas quando aquelas palavras saíram da boca de outra pessoa o CEO sentiu-se estranho e vulnerável. — Me desculpe por ter aparecido aqui assim, eu sou um idiota impulsivo como você pode ver. Eu já vou indo.

E assim Jounouchi saiu pela mesma porta que entrou e desapareceu de vista deixando Kaiba com seu trabalho interminável. 

_"Eu me importo com o Mokuba e... me importo com você."_

— Como ele pode dizer tal coisa? — Kaiba murmurou para si mesmo tentando ignorar o sentimento de culpa que ameaçava entrar em seu peito. Culpa e arrependimento eram coisas praticamente inexistentes em sua vida, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de ceder espaço a tais sentimentos quando tinha de criar seu irmão mais novo e comandar uma empresa de grande porte. Condições assim exigiam foco e determinação, para Kaiba qualquer outra coisa poderia ser uma distração com o intuito de afastá-lo de seus verdadeiros objetivos.

No entanto ele se encontrava incomodado com o que Jounouchi dissera e, surpreendentemente, incomodado consigo mesmo.

As coisas só pioraram quando Kaiba correu os olhos pela sua sala e descobriu uma certa jaqueta de cor verde estirada no chão.

_"Jounouchi, você foi embora, mas ainda está me perturbando."_

Jogar a peça de roupa no lixo e pedir a Isono ou outra pessoa para levá-la de volta até o dono foram as primeiras ideias que passaram pela sua cabeça, mas ao invés de tomar uma decisão imediata Kaiba apenas ignorou a coisa e continuou seu trabalho no computador, pelo menos por enquanto.

_"Com certeza ele irá perceber que esqueceu a jaqueta, está frio lá fora."_

As horas se passaram, Jounouchi não veio e a jaqueta continuou estirada no chão. Kaiba se repreendeu ao, por um instante, cogitar a possibilidade de ir devolver a peça pessoalmente, seu orgulho não o deixaria fazer aquilo, porém o CEO não podia deixar de notar o tamanho da infantilidade que implicava essa relutância.

_"Dane-se, é só uma jaqueta! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois do idiota e seus amigos patéticos terem ido atrás de mim e Mokuba, não é nada demais."_

Irritado por causa de muitos motivos para contar nos dedos Kaiba pegou o telefone e discou o número de Mokuba. Felizmente o garoto não tardou a atender.

 _— Nii-sama? —_ disse o menino do outro lado da linha. — _Eu já ia mesmo ligar pra você, bem, pode falar primeiro._

— Eu vou chegar um pouco mais tarde porquê tenho uns assuntos inacabados para resolver — Kaiba falou sem rodeios. — Não vai levar muito tempo, mas queria deixar avisado. O que você queria dizer?

 _— Bem, eu trouxe alguns amigos da escola e nós estamos jogando videogame, será que eles poderiam passar a noite aqui? —_ Mokuba perguntou, o receio era perceptível em sua voz. Kaiba estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficava incomodado com o fato do irmão quase sempre dirigir-se a ele com um certo temor. Será que ele era tão ameaçador assim? Esses questionamentos sempre o remetiam a Gozaburo e em como a última coisa que Kaiba queria no mundo era ser como ele. _— Por favor, nii-sama!_

— Tudo bem, mas tentem não fazer muita bagunça.

 _— Não faremos, eu prometo! Obrigado, nii-sama! —_ pelo menos ele conseguira deixar o menino um pouco mais animado. Ultimamente Kaiba não tem dado a atenção que Mokuba merecia, com os assuntos da empresa a interação entre os dois se tornara um tanto limitada.

— Até mais tarde, eu não vou demorar.

 _— Sei, você sempre diz isso, espero que dessa vez seja verdade. Até mais, nii-sama —_ Mokuba disse por fim antes de encerrar a chamada.

Depois de colocar o aparelho no gancho e pegar sua pasta Kaiba andou até o lugar onde a jaqueta de Jounouchi estava e a apanhou. O tecido tinha um aspecto velho e gasto, mas ainda era macio, entretanto o aroma de perfume barato que saía dela deixou Kaiba enjoado.

O clima lá fora estava realmente gelado, era impossível Jounouchi não ter percebido que estava sem o agasalho. Kaiba pensou que talvez o orgulho do outro se igualasse ao dele, por isso Jounouchi não voltara.

Dessa vez ele decidiu que não chamaria nenhum motorista para guiar o seu carro, iria sozinho à casa de Jounouchi e não queria que ninguém soubesse disso. Kaiba apenas contatou Isono quando chegou na portaria pedindo a ele que trouxesse o veículo.

— Tem certeza de que não precisa dos meus serviços, Seto-sama? — indagou Isono após trazer o carro até onde Kaiba estava esperando.

— Por hoje não, Isono. — As respostas curtas e grossas que saíam de sua boca eram o suficiente para parar os questionamentos de seus funcionários. — Agora me dê licença.

O homem de óculos escuros apenas olhou curioso para a jaqueta familiar que Kaiba segurava na mão direita e saiu de seu caminho.

— Tenha uma boa noite, Seto-sama.

Todos os discos de duelo fabricados pela Kaiba Corporation possuíam um sistema de rastreamento extremamente confiável, por isso não foi tão difícil encontrar o endereço exato de Jounouchi, não que fosse algum segredo o jovem morar no bairro mais abandonado e perigoso de Domino. Isso não assustou Kaiba nem por um segundo, mesmo dirigindo um automóvel caríssimo ele seguiu em direção ao seu destino.

 _Abandonado_ era um modo gentil de descrever o ambiente que se encontrava em uma situação pra lá de crítica. Kaiba sabia o que era viver em um local desagradável e quando ele pensava nisso não era da mansão a que se referia, mas sim do orfanato onde ele e Mokuba passaram uma parte da infância. Valentões que achavam-se estar no direito de baterem nas crianças mais novas, cuidadores que usavam punições físicas como se gostassem de ver o sofrimento dos órfãos, entre outras coisas horríveis que ocorriam por debaixo dos panos.

Felizmente para Kaiba, ao estacionar o carro, não apareceu nenhum ladrão ou algo do tipo, muito pelo contrário, estava tudo estranhamente quieto. O frio cortante provavelmente espantara até as pessoas de má índole.

O sol já tinha se posto, mas o céu ainda não estava totalmente escuro e de longe Kaiba pôde vê-lo. Jounouchi estava sentado em um banco no exterior do prédio onde morava, dava pra ver o quanto ele estava tremendo de frio pela força com que apertava os braços cruzados contra o peito.

_"O que esse idiota está fazendo aqui fora?"_

O CEO se aproximou sorrateiramente olhando para os lados com desconfiança como se estivesse esperando algum meliante surpreendê-lo, mas ali só havia Jounouchi e mais ninguém.

— Testando sua resistência de vira-lata, Jounouchi? — Kaiba falou fazendo o jovem à sua frente dar um sobressalto, em seguida jogou a jaqueta para que o outro a pegasse. — Você esqueceu isso não chão do meu escritório, a Kaiba Corporation não é um canil para ter que guardar seus pertences!

Nenhuma reação ao insulto. Jounouchi apenas vestiu sua jaqueta e cruzou os braços novamente, o som de seus dentes batendo uns contra os outros era audível até mesmo para Kaiba que estava há uns três metros de distância. Ele jamais admitiria isso, mas detestava ser ignorado daquele jeito.

— O que houve? O vira-lata aprontou alguma travessura que o fez ser expulso de casa? — Ele deu um riso maquiavélico, porém algo em seu interior lhe dizia que aquele não era o momento para fazer esse tipo de comentário, caso contrário Jounouchi estaria respondendo-o a altura. — Você vai congelar aí, Jounouchi.

— Por que... você... se importa? — Jounouchi finalmente abrira a boca para falar, no entanto ele não conseguia formar uma frase sem antes fazer uma pausa por causa da tremedeira. — Aliás, eu agradeço... por... você ter... trazido a... minha jaqueta, mas se... veio aqui... para me... insultar... pode ir...

_"Eu com certeza irei me arrepender do que vou fazer agora."_

— Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, Jounouchi, mas se estiver esperando algo... faça isso no meu carro! — Kaiba não era do tipo que fazia pedidos, ele dava ordens.

— Como é... que é? — A expressão tola no rosto de Jounouchi e sua lerdeza em entender as coisas deixavam o CEO nos nervos.

— Você me ouviu! — exclamou Kaiba. — E agora tem dois minutos para se levantar daí e me seguir, senão irei embora sem olhar para trás.

Relutante e sem desgrudar os braços do peito Jounouchi se levantou se acompanhou Kaiba até seu carro que não estava muito longe.

A temperatura dentro do veículo era agradável, porém Jounouchi continuava tremendo e Kaiba se viu obrigado a ligar o aquecedor. Não lhe animava nem um pouco gastar a bateria do seu carro com alguém que ele desprezava, no entanto seria pior ver essa mesma pessoa morrer de hipotermia ao seu lado. Não que Kaiba se importasse muito, ele apenas não queria que tal coisa acontecesse.

— Eu sabia que no fundo você gostava de mim, Kaiba — Jounouchi falou com um tom provocativo enquanto se recuperava de seu mal estar por ter ficado um bocado de tempo exposto ao frio.

— Cale a boca! — repreendeu o CEO. — Por que você estava lá fora?

— Não entendi, você quer que eu cale a boca, mas depois me faz uma pergunta...

— Apenas responda e depois fique quieto ou será a minha vez de te deixar para fora!

— Eu hein, quanta agressividade desnecessária! Ah... meu pai se trancou lá dentro com alguma prostituta.

Essa não era bem a resposta que Kaiba esperava, ele até poderia dizer que ficara surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, afinal, que espécie de pai faria uma coisa dessas? Gozaburo estava muito longe de ser um exemplo fraternal, mas pelo menos ele nunca deixou Seto e Mokuba ao relento por conta de suas aventuras promíscuas.

— Você tem algum lugar para ficar? Na casa de algum dos seus amigos patéticos talvez? — Kaiba perguntou sentindo a irritação do outro crescer. Ele não conseguia explicar, mas ver Jounouchi reagir aos seus insultos lhe causava uma estranha satisfação.

— Escute, você pode me chamar do quiser, mas deixe meus amigos fora disso! — Jounouchi rebateu e em seguida bufou revirando os olhos. — Eu não queria encher o saco deles, daqui a pouco meu pai vai sair do apartamento para ir beber em algum bar por aí e eu vou poder tomar um banho quente e dormir em paz.

— E quando isso irá acontecer? Não tenho a noite toda!

— Em alguns minutos, você vai ver.

UMA HORA E MEIA DEPOIS

_"O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?"_ Kaiba perguntou-se mentalmente enquanto Jounouchi roncava ao seu lado. _"Inacreditável."_

Estava completamente escuro lá fora e o CEO já tinha perdido a paciência há muito tempo, exatamente do jeito que ele previra, estava arrependido por ter colocado seus pés ali. Para piorar a situação Jounouchi adormecera e pelo jeito não estava disposto a acordar tão cedo.

_"Que se dane! Ele vai ter que sair daqui!"_

— Jounouchi! — Kaiba o chamou sem obter sucesso. — Jounouchi, acorde! Vamos, seu imbecil!

Sem resposta, Kaiba resolveu partir para a abordagem física, ele sacudiu Jounouchi enquanto chamava o seu nome diversas vezes com irritação, porém tudo o que o outro fez foi inclinar o seu corpo para mais perto do CEO agarrando-o pelo torso logo em seguida.

_"Mas que p..."_

— Obrigado por me salvar, Kaiba — murmurou Jounouchi ainda dormindo profundamente. — Muito... obrigado mesmo... eu...

_"Droga, ele está sonhando comigo?"_

Os cabelos loiros e macios de Jounouchi encostavam no queixo de Kaiba, ele nunca se sentira tão desconfortável em sua vida como estava se sentindo agora. Com cuidado o CEO colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Jounouchi para afastá-lo de seu corpo, nessa posição ele conseguiu sentir novamente o cheiro de perfume barato que saía da jaqueta do outro. Sua mente queria convencê-lo de que aquilo não era tão ruim, mas seu orgulho não deixava.

— Será que... — Jounouchi voltou a falar. — ...será que tem alguma maneira de eu retribuir você? O que você quer de mim? Pode pedir qualquer coisa?

Jounouchi apertou-se contra o seu corpo com mais força e Kaiba ficou sem reação. Normalmente ele empurraria com agressividade qualquer um que invadisse o seu espaço, mas por alguma estranha razão aquele simples contato parecia preencher algum vazio dentro dele. Kaiba nunca foi do tipo que apreciava o contato físico, Mokuba até tinha essa proximidade com ele, ainda assim abraços eram raros entre eles.

— Eu faço o que você quiser — Jounouchi disse. Kaiba podia sentir a respiração dele contra o seu peito e o modo como ela estava ficando irregular como se Jounouchi estivesse ofegante por estar tendo um pesadelo ou _outro_ tipo de sonho. — ...o que você quiser, Kaiba. É só... me dizer. Eu pertenço a você agora.

Um arrepio involuntário percorreu a espinha de Kaiba e ele rapidamente empurrou Jounouchi contra o outro banco com toda a força que pôde. Dessa vez Jounouchi acordara.

_"Eu pertenço a você agora."_

Kaiba fechou os olhos e massageou suas têmporas tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ele queria inutilizar as palavras de Jounouchi, fazer com que elas desaparecessem ou pelo menos torná-las algo sem o mínimo de importância. Ele não entendia como aquela situação estava conseguindo afetá-lo tanto. Kaiba jamais sentia-se atingido por qualquer coisa, ele tinha o mais absoluto controle de seus atos e sentimentos, seus instintos primitivos não deveriam passar por cima de seu bom senso em hipótese alguma.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo deu de cara a expressão envergonhada de Jounouchi, as bochechas dele estavam coradas e isso só fez tudo ficar ainda mais estranho.

— O que foi? — Kaiba não pretendia fazer aquela pergunta, mas quando deu por si já tinha feito.

— Nada...eu... só tive um sonho esquisito. 

Pronto, aí estava, aquela resposta foi o suficiente para a mente de Kaiba voltar no tempo há alguns minutos fazendo-o pensar em coisas que ele não queria.

_O cabelo macio de Jounouchi encostando levemente no seu queixo._

_O jeito que seus braços o apertavam como se não quisessem largá-lo nunca._

_A respiração ansiosa do outro contra seu peito._

_Jounouchi dizendo que pertencia a ele._

Todas essas lembranças recentemente criadas fizeram seu coração bater inquieto. Kaiba passou a sentir uma enorme urgência, ele só não sabia do quê e também não tinha certeza se queria descobrir.

_"O que você está pensando, Seto? Está fora de si! Não deveria nem ter vindo aqui para início de conversa, foi esse ato impensado que desencadeou esse descontrole no seu corpo!"_

— Ah! — A exclamação de alívio de Jounouchi fez Kaiba voltar à realidade. Jounouchi olhava para algo através de sua janela, quando Kaiba se virou para ver o que era sentiu o mesmo alívio. Ele não sabia qual era a aparência do pai de Jounouchi, mas algo lhe dizia que o homem cambaleante de braços dados com uma mulher de roupa extravagante lá fora era _o cara_. — Finalmente! Bem... — Jounouchi ficou com as bochechas vermelhas mais uma vez, porém ao invés de esconder o rosto ele se aproximou mais de Kaiba. — ...obrigado por ter vindo até aqui, você era a última pessoa que eu imaginava que poderia me ajudar...

— Me poupe dos seus discursos emotivos, seu perdedor! — Kaiba disse fazendo o outro se encolher, ele não sabia exatamente o motivo de estar irritado, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com Jounouchi e o modo como ele estava falando suavemente perto do seu rosto.

— Você nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo? — Jounouchi riu voltando a se aproximar. — Ainda assim eu agradeço pelo sacrifício, foi muito... — Ele estava tão ameaçadoramente perto. — ...legal da sua parte, Kaiba."

Antes que pudesse protestar contra a aproximação repentina do outro, Kaiba sentiu seus lábios serem levemente tocados pelos de Jounouchi, eles eram frios e aveludados. Mesmo tendo durado menos de um segundo ainda era possível detectar os resquícios do beijo em sua boca, isso o fez engolir em seco.

— Me desculpe... — Jounouchi começou a dizer sem tirar os olhos de Kaiba. — ...acho que o frio deve ter matado meus neurônios restantes e isso me fez ter vontade de fazer algo estúpido. 

Kaiba queria insultar Jounouchi, humilhá-lo e colocar ele pra baixo, mas naquele momento ele nem mesmo tinha o controle da própria respiração.

_"Por que estou me sentindo assim? Este é Jounouchi Katsuya, o duelista de quinta categoria, insuportável e impulsivo. Ele deve estar tentando me confundir ou coisa do tipo."_

— Jounouchi, não vai funcionar — Kaiba falou certo de que estava recuperando o seu auto controle. O outro fez uma expressão de desentendimento.

— O que não vai funcionar?

— Isso o que você está tentando fazer — respondeu o CEO. — Você tentando me seduzir, é patético.

— Eu não quero seduzir você! — Jounouchi protestou e depois ficou quieto por um instante como se estivesse tentando entender algo muito importante. — Por que está dizendo isso? Eu causei algum tipo de efeito em você?

— Oh, por favor, não seja mais tolo do que você já é!

— Diga-me, Kaiba, você está com sensações estranhas no seu corpo? — Jounouchi sussurrou com um tom de provocação enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto. — O cara frio que não sente nada está finalmente fraquejando? E fui eu quem fez isso? Devo confessar que estou um pouco orgulhoso agora.

Kaiba Seto não demonstrava fraqueza, não, nunca.

— Saia do meu carro, Jounouchi! — ordenou Kaiba, ele só queria ir para casa e esquecer que esse dia existiu, esquecer que por um momento ele sentira uma espécie de desejo por aquele a quem desprezava intensamente. — Você já teve o suficiente de mim por hoje!

— Por hoje? Quer dizer que... — Jounouchi estava sorrindo de orelha à orelha como se tivesse descoberto um tesouro escondido há milhares de anos.

— Jounouchi, saia! — interrompeu Kaiba com seu tom ameaçador, ele não iria cair nas graças do inimigo, nem hoje e nem nunca.

— Tudo bem, eu já estava indo mesmo. — O desapontamento no rosto do outro atingiu Kaiba de uma maneira que ele não conseguiu explicar. — Obrigado por ter trazido a minha jaqueta e por ter me tirado do frio, Kaiba.

E no momento seguinte Jounouchi estava do lado de fora andando em direção ao seu prédio, ele olhou para trás uma última vez e Kaiba se viu imóvel, incapaz de ligar o carro e sair daquele lugar, como se parte dele quisesse ter certeza de que o outro chegaria seguro em casa. O CEO chacoalhou a cabeça voltando a si e deu partida no veículo, ele então comemorou internamente por ter conseguido vencer seus instintos sujos mais uma vez.

Mas ir embora não iria garantir que Kaiba fosse esquecer a sensação dos lábios de Jounouchi colados no seu ou o fato de que ele próprio fora um personagem importante nos sonhos do outro.

Involuntariamente um sorriso torto ergueu-se em seu rosto e por um instante Kaiba sentiu-se vitorioso por ter deixado Jounouchi daquela maneira, isso ele jamais iria esquecer, mesmo que quisesse.


End file.
